


Only Want You

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Self Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's in love with his brother, but knows he's only a convenience for Dean, when it comes down to it. Of course, Dean doesn't like that conclusion much and sets out to prove Sam wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is another old fic being cross-posted from Tumblr.  
> Warnings include: Wincest, Dean flirting with someone besides Sam, Sam's poor self-esteem, and a sort-of developing relationship.  
> Prompt was: sam thinks (incorrectly) that dean's only interested in him for sex.  
> Hope you enjoy.

            Sam sighs as he watches Dean flirt absently with their waitress. Dean isn’t even really trying, and Sam can tell that the poor girl is already ready to do anything he asks. Sam wonders if Dean is going to bring her back to the hotel room, or if he’s just flirting to flirt.

            The thought of Dean bringing a girl back hurts, but Sam knows that he doesn’t have the right to be hurt by it. He’s not Dean’s boyfriend. He’s—he doesn’t really know what to call it. He’s the guy Dean fucks a lot because it’s convenient.

            Sam wants more, of course, wants to know for sure he’s the only one going home with Dean, wants to be able to wake him up with gentle kisses and wants to be able to cuddle on the couch and watch movies. He wants to be able to share a bed for more than just sex, wants to hold Dean’s hand in public. But those are things a boyfriend gets, not a brother-with-benefits.

            They finish their food and leave the diner, and Sam is relieved when all Dean does is smile at the waitress and accept the receipt with her phone number without comment.

            Once they’re in the Impala, though, Sam gets curious. He can’t imagine Dean passing up easy sex. Dean could sleep with  _Sam_  of course, but Sam thinks Dean prefers to sleep with him when there are no other options, when he can’t get anything better. He can’t decide why Dean passed up on the waitress.

            “Why didn’t you bring her back to the motel?” Sam asks.

            Dean chokes a bit. “What?” he asks.

            “The waitress. She was into you, man. Why didn’t you bring her back?”

            Dean’s brow furrows. “Uhm…because I’m not a dick? I wouldn’t do that to you, Sammy.”

            Oh. Dean knows how Sam feels about him, then. And he’s trying to be nice, trying not to rub it in Sam’s face that he doesn’t feel the same. “You don’t have to,” Sam says. “I mean, don’t…don’t do stuff just to make me feel better. I know it’s not the same for you. I don’t wanna ask too much.”

            “Okay, am I missing something…Sammy,” Dean says as he pulls the car over to the side of the road. “What exactly isn’t the same for me?”

            Sam shrugs. “I’m just…I love you, okay? And I know, it’s just sex, convenient for you, and I can live with that…”

            “Shut up,” Dean spits. “God, Sammy. Is that what you think? This whole time? Fuck, Sammy. I haven’t slept with _anyone_  since you and I started this. Because I am with you. And I won’t cheat on you. It’s not just sex, Sam. It’s us.”

            Sam shakes his head. “We don’t…”

            Dean drags Sam closer, cuts him off with a kiss.  “Whatever we don’t, we can,” he says. “God, I’ve been trying, trying to make you comfortable. Thought you liked your space. But whatever it is, we can change it, Sammy.”

            “So you’d…” Sam begins, wondering how much he can ask for without pushing it. “You’d sleep in the same bed as me and maybe even cuddle after sex sometimes?”

            Dean nods solemnly. “I’ll cuddle after sex every time, if that’s what you want. If you’re comfortable with that. And I’ll get us one king at the next motel and every other motel we ever stay at, if you don’t mind sharing a bed with me. And, fuck, Sammy, anything you want. You want to, I don’t know, get married or something like that? Sounds good to me, Sammy. Because this? This is for real. It’s way, way more than just sex, Sammy.” He kisses Sam again, a slow, sweet lingering kiss that Sam rarely gets and cherishes. “And if the flirting bugs you,” Dean says once they break the kiss, “I swear I’ll stop. Just say the word, Sammy.”

            Sam smiles a bit, touched by the offer. “You’re a flirt, Dean, I know that. And if…you say it doesn’t mean anything, I believe you.”

            “It doesn’t,” Dean says fervently. “It doesn’t mean a fucking thing, Sammy, I swear it doesn’t. Only you, you’re the only one I really want.”

            Sam nods. “Can we go back to the motel now?” he asks.

            Dean nods. “Of course,” he says. He shifts back into drive and pulls off the shoulder, heading for the hotel. Sam stays leaning against Dean, and Dean tangles the fingers of his free hand with Sam’s. Sam look down at that—holding hands, and if it’s not quite in public yet, well, they’ll get there—and smiles.


End file.
